Future
by God Dragon of kingdom
Summary: la paz en el gremio de Fairy Tail se ve destruida por la llegada de la decendensia de Natsu desde el futuro
1. chapter 1

**_Future_**

 ** _"La llegada de la decendensia"_**

Era un dia normal en el gremio de fairy tail con sillas y mesas volando muchos miembros peleando otros solo observavan la pelea, otros hablaban, algunos estan bebiendo o buscando una mision que aser, ya saben un tipico dia en fairy tail asta que con un golpe de parte de Gray Gajeel sale volando destrullendo en el camino el presiado pastel de Erza por lo cual luego de la golpiza que resibieron tanto el mago de hielo y DS de hierro la batalla campal termino, para luego escucharse una explosion y que una adolesente de unos 15 años de boluptuosos pechos con cabellera dorada con algunos mechones rosas utilisaba una blusa blanca con una cruz invertida roja en el lado izquierdo de la blusa, con una falda roja con algunos toques en dorado y un adolesente unos 17 años de pelo corto blanco que usaba una gabardina negra y se podia ver que poseia una camisa blanca y un pantalon elegante de color blanco ademas de poser un colgante con forma de flor, ambos adolesentes de encontraba peleando abiedo una clara bentaja de parte de el albino que lansaba los echisos con su mano derecha mientras que leia de el libro en su mado izquerda los echisos, mientras que la rubia se poseia una lansa de punta dorada inbuida con la propia magia de la chica para atacar.

-mi padre nunca se quedar con tu madre se quedara con la mia entendiste- dijo la chica mientras se lansaba a atacar utiliazando la lansa que se prendio en llamas con algunos brillos dorados -eso no pasara despues de todo mi madre es mucho mas hermosa la fea de tu madre- respondio el joven mientras esquibaba cada uno de los ataques de la rubia sin ningun problema para luego cantar un conjuro que impacto de lleno en la adolecente.

-ustedes dos paren y digan quienes son- dijo el maestro en su forma de titan -lo siento mucho por el destroso causado maestro makarov- luego de desir muy cortesmente eso eso se quedo viendo si es que los presentes le prestaban atension -ok, tanto esa chica idiota de por alli somos persona que venimos de años en el futuro de distintas lineas temporales para se presisos, mi nombre es Alexander Strauss Dragneel hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lisana Strauss- dijo con odio en su voz al mensionar a la rubia para luego ablar con orgullo aserca de su prosedensia apesar de los cambios de tono simpre hablo de esa manera cortes -aber si entendi estas disiendo que tu eres mi hijo con Lisana en el futuro?- pregunto el pelirosa que fue el primero en salir de el shock -en resumen si padre estas en lo correcto- dijo el albino con felicidad para luego abrasar a su progenitor -te extrañio desde que te tubiste que ir ni yo ni mama somos los mismos- dijo entre lagrimas el joven -a que terefieres adonde me ire- pregunto Natsu hijo preocupado por el -sera mejor que ella cuente quien es y despues contare que paso en mi linea temporal, primero me tengo que calmar- dijo con la voz quebradisa el albino mientra se fue a sentar se al lado de su madre y abrasar su braso mientras ponia su cara sobre este, esta acsion sobresalto a la joven albina pero lo dejo estar asi porque podia sentir el pesar de su hijo -bueno yo soy Nashi Dragneel Heartfila, hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heatfila por cierto tengo 15 años- dijo con una gran sonrisa la de el pelo dorado -mientras Alexander se calma cuenta tu historia de porque estas aqui- pidio su madre -claro mama, bueno era un dia tranquilo en el gremio cuando de un vortise aparesio una mujer disiendo que tenia que venir a este tiempo a comvivir con mis padres cuando eran mas jovenes y que un timpo luego de que llege a esta epoca ella va a volver a buscarme- repondio la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro -lo mismo me paso ami- dijo Alexander todabia con lagrimas en la cara pero mas calmado que antes -antes padre me preguntaste que te paso, bueno tu te enfrentaste en tu ultima batlla contra Acnologia luego de distintos susesos yo presensie como asesinabas Acnologia apesar de todo el daño que teniad desde ese mismo momento la energia de acnologia se trabsfirio a ti transformandote en el nuevo rey dragon pero apesar de eso tu cuerpo no estaba preparado porlo que caiste en un profundo coma del cual al momento de venir a este tiempo todabia no despertaste, mama me dijo que venga para que pueda pasar mas tiempo contigo- dijo el joven albino -ok, lo siento te ise recordar algo que tendria que aber echo lo siento hijo- dijo Natsu sintiendose mal por su desendiente -no importa papa sera mejor que hablemos de otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa el albino -aora que lo pienso que fue eso en su pelea no paresian usar magia como usualmente se ase- mensiono cana que se encontraba bebiendo -yo estaba usando un grimorio para que mi poder sea mejor pero mi magia prinsipal es la animal soul y tambien puedo usar uno que otro ataque de DS pero no conosco muchos- dijo el albino -yo uso magia de DS de flamas celestiales y para un cumplaneos papa me regalo esta lansa a la que le puedo poner mi energia magica para usar mis flamas de mejor manera- dijo Nashi apuntando a su arma que teni en la mano derecha.


	2. foro

les aviso que ise un foro para todas mis historias de fairy tail, entren, si es que quieren participar en el


End file.
